


The Trust I Seek And Find In You

by BlackUnicorn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Marvel Is Evil, Because They Are Traumatised, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Implied Relationships, Nobody is Dead, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, One Shot, POV Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Battle, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wakanda, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackUnicorn/pseuds/BlackUnicorn
Summary: Thor jumped.His axe buried in Thanos' head.Thanos' lifeless body lying on the ground.It was over.They won.





	The Trust I Seek And Find In You

**Author's Note:**

> So, after the deeply traumatising events of IW, I just had to write something that wouldn't rip out my heart and crush it before my eyes, so, here's a little something to dry your tears.

_Thor jumped._

_His axe buried in Thanos' head._

_Thanos' lifeless body lying on the ground._

_It was over._

_They won._

* * *

The ground was covered in ashes.

Ashes and blood and tears.

Tony looked up from where he was sitting on the ground, the sun shining down on him, mocking him. His eyes fell on Peter who was dead on his feet, leaning against a wall, on Quill who sat just a few feet away, nursing a bottle of whisky, his face wet with tears, on Thor who still hadn’t said a word, on T’Challa, his arms tightly wrapped around his sister, on Sam and Rhodey and Natasha and Bruce who stood in a corner, talking quietly, on Steve who stood motionless on the side, staring into the distance.

Tony still wasn’t sure what had happened – how it had happened.

Thanos had vanished and they had found a way back to earth and…and what?

“He almost succeeded,” Bruce had told him, “He had almost gotten the Mind Stone.”

Vision was dead and Wanda hadn’t left his side once. Tony still couldn’t quite believe it.

Abruptly, Steve turned around and his eyes fell on Tony. They still hadn’t talked. Not properly.

“Tony.”

“Cap.”

“Not anymore.”

Right…there was that as well.

“Steve.”

Steve flinched slightly, his eyes growing wide and Tony thought that that might have been the first time he had actually used his first name in his presence.

“It’s good to see you,” Steve said and Tony’s heart ached with how genuine he sounded, how earnest.

_It’s good to see you too_ , he thought but he couldn’t quite bring himself to say it, “Rough day?” he asked instead, his trademark grin safely in place, “You look like shit.” He really didn’t. Even with all the sweat and dirt and dried Alien guts sticking in his hair, he still looked good. He always looked good.

Something in Steve’s eyes lit up and his lips twisted into a grin, “Could say the same thing about you,” he shot back and suddenly it was _okay_. Everything would be _okay_. They had survived…not everyone, and Wakanda was in ruins, New York was in ruins, Pepper was still out there waiting for him, but it would be _okay_.

The next words were suddenly as easy as breathing, “It’s good to see you too,” and then there were arms around him, strong arms, muscular arms, embracing him, cradling him, holding him tight and Tony’s body went slack, succumbed to the feeling of warmth and safety until it was only Steve’s arms that kept him upright and Tony let him.

_I’m okay. We’re okay. Everything will be okay._

“Steve?”

Tony jolted to attention, the tension back in his muscles and he moved away from the taller man at the sound of the familiar voice, the body moving towards them, big and bulky, the metal arms gleaming in the sun.

“Hey Buck,” Steve breathed, his entire face lighting up like a fire, his eyes soft and shining.

“Stark,” Barnes gave him a slight nod but didn’t come closer and Tony was slightly taken aback by the entire lack of confrontation in the Soldier’s demeanour, if anything he seemed…bashful…almost timid…his broad frame shrinking under Tony’s gaze until he was nothing more than a scared boy who had seen too much.

“Barnes,” Tony replied. He was surprised by himself. He would have thought seeing his parents’ killer again would make him angry…but it didn’t. It didn’t do anything.

“Bucky,” the brunet corrected him softly.

“Bucky,” Tony repeated, testing the word in his mouth…it sounded right in a way. Fitting.

Behind Tony, Steve had also gone rigid, as if he was waiting for the fighting to start anew but Tony had no desire to fight. Not now. Not here. Not against this man. “I’m glad you’re doing better.”

Bucky blinked, obviously surprised by Tony’s words, before he smiled, “Yeah…me too.” His eyes wandered to Steve and there was the same kind of devotion, the same kind of gentleness, the same kind of love.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Tony muttered and stepped away to check on Peter who looked like he was in some kind of shock but he couldn’t resist to throw one last glance at the two Supersoldiers.

Bucky had closed the distance between him and Steve and the two were now entangled in a hug so tight that it was impossible to say where one began and the other ended, Bar – Bucky’s – face was buried in Steve’s neck and Tony could see Steve mumbling words into the brunet’s ear, his eyes closed, his body perfectly at ease, melting into the other man.

Tony smiled.

The ground was covered in ashes.

Ashes and blood and tears.

But it was okay.

 

_Message from: Pepper_

_Remember the dream you told me about? We need to talk._

 

It was time to go home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr =)](https://dreamworldvictim.tumblr.com/)


End file.
